A Very Chippy Summer
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Summer has begun and our six favorite acorn eating animals are going to blow the roof off of Summer


Britney Chipette was once again center stage a spotlight on her in front of millions of adoring fans.

"Thank you Cali you're a wonderful audience and I'll never forget the way I feel right now" Britney said beaming at the crowd chanting her name.

"This last song is going out to every girl out there who's had a boy thought they knew them or was hurt by a boy".

The crowd continued to cheer as Britney in a sequin pink leotard, boots made from fox fur, and a pink bow in her hair.

"_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Aint it, aint it something ya'll _

_When somebody tells you_

_Something bout you_

_Think that they know you_

_More than you do_

_So you take it down_

_Another pill to swallow_".

The crowd screamed in praise for Britney as she twirled around the stage letting the sequins hit the light on the stage making the crowd colorful.

"_Mr. Bring Me Down_

_Well ya, ya like to bring me down don't you?_

_But I aint laying down_

_Baby I aint goin down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_" Britney crooned as the crowd were in amazement of the light show going on around them.

"_Oh you think that you know me know me _

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You aint got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go_

_No right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_".

A poster of Alvin fell behind Britney with the words Mr. Know It All written in red paint at the bottom of it.

"_Mr. Play your games_

_Only got yourself to blame_

_When you want me back again_

_But I aint falling back again_

_Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear baby this is goodbye_

_I aint coming back tomorrow_".

The crowd screamed Britney's name all sorts of things being thrown at her by them including teddy bears and pillows that she didn't seem to notice.

"_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You aint got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go_

_No right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_" Britney continued as cover's, more pillows, and more teddy bears meeting her.

"_So what you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._"

The stage was becoming Britney's bedroom posters of Eleanor, Janette, and Britney decorating the walls with more things flying at Britney from her sisters.

"_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You aint got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go_

_No right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_" Britney screamed to what she thought was a roaring crowd screaming her name but it was just Janette and Eleanor.

"_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_".

"Britney, Britney, Britney, Britney, Britneyyyyyyyy!" the crowd/ Janette and Eleanor screamed trying to rouse a sleepy Britney awake".

"Ohh- ugh- what- am- I- doing- back- home- in- my- own- bed- of- imported- silk- pink- sheets? I- was- a- star- in- California- five- seconds- ago" Britney said groggily as another teddy hit her head.

"Brit was it Alvin again? I bet it was because it almost always is when you're in this kind of mood. I mean do us a favor and confess your love for him" Janette said as Eleanor nodded grabbing her backpack.

"No it certainly was not Alvin again Mrs. I think I know everything. I told you I was a star in California and it was the greatest dream ever".

"Britney I'd appreciate it if you didn't mimic my It was Alvin again voice because mostly your dreams are about Alvin and you together".

"Yea well I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my head when I'm sleeping younger sister. I'm the oldest so I should be able to sleep without someone saying their all about a certain red shirt, red cap, yellow A sporting attention hog".

"That red shirt, red cap, yellow A sporting attention hog also happens to be on your mind day and night. I mean Janette and I sleep in the same room as you and it's always Alvin, Alvin, Alvin when you're sleep talking" Eleanor said as Britney shot Janette a venomous look.

"Hey don't look at me it's the Roly Poly one that said it not me even if she does pose a very good point in the Britney sleep talking department" Janette said as Britney turned her look onto Eleanor who shrugged and walked off to enjoy breakfast.

"My-dreams-aren't-always-about-Alvin. I-can-always-dream-about-someone-else-sisters-of-mine. It's-not-my-fault-Alvin-always-seems-to-creep-into-my-dreams" Britney said seeing her secret crush sitting at the table begging Dave Seville to let him stay home from school on the last day.

"Alvin it may be customary in other cultures to let kids stay home from school on the last day but you've missed more than half the school year" Dave said pushing bacon and eggs smiley faces to everyone and to Britney her smile looked like a frown.

"So Britney what do you have planned after school because I was thinking we could do something since I've had so much to do with the others and you were left out".

"No thanks Dave I have plans with Eleanor and Janette after school maybe we could do something tomorrow if you like"

"I didn't know we had plans so what are they Are we ditching to go to the mall like last time? Or maybe we can go to the movies with the boys who are also ditching instead" Eleanor said as Britney held Eleanor's mouth closed smiling guiltily at Dave.

"Such a kidder this one Dave I would never ditch. I mean I'm the responsible one remember? Britney the boss, Britney the sitter, Britney the chef do any of those ring a bell?"

"I'm going to pretend Eleanor the truth teller didn't say that. If there's something you would like to discuss we can do it after school over ice cream sundaes" Dave said clearing the breakfast dishes and getting his car keys.

"I'll be in the car waiting Dave I think I just need some me time for a while. That and I think Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are going to kill me with their death looks" Britney said shoving past the five other chipmunks.

Once Britney got to the car Alvin, Simon, and Theodore met her all looking angry at Britney because Eleanor was her sister.

"I thought you told her it was a secret Brit. I mean I heard secret but she heard blab to everyone she sees including our guardian" Simon said really looking forward to ditching one day of school to go to the movies.

"Hey give Eleanor a break it's not like she wanted us to get in trouble guys. I mean she's just bad with secrets like I am" Theodore said having a secret love for Eleanor.

"Theo stop acting like a tough guy we all know you're as fluffy and soft as a newborn kitten. Now let's turn our sights back to Brit- hey where'd she go?" Alvin asked as Simon pointed to the front seat to see Britney smiling for the first time that morning.

"Alright Britney we can do this one of two ways A you give me the front seat or B you fight me for it either way I'm getting that front seat".

Britney giggled locking Alvin out knowing Dave wouldn't stand for him fighting with her today because another reason Dave was being so nice to Britney was because it was her birthday today.

"Open up, open up, open up, open up, open up!" Alvin screamed tugging on the car door which remained locked.

"Sorry but I can't help you because you like to bash my sweet, cute, defenseless, little sister who as Theo said is just as bad with a secret as he is" Britney said through the window.

"Alright so I bashed Eleanor you and Janette do it all the time. I mean when was the last time you three hung out together and enjoyed it?"

"Yesterday we gave each other pedi's and they were well deserved. To tell you the truth Eleanor can work wonders with her claws and I helped her discover the use for moisturizer".

"Open-this-door-in-two-seconds-or-face-the-wrath-of-Alvin-Seville" Alvin said ready to pounce at the window at a moment's notice.

"By the way Happy Birthday Britney here I made you a crown but Alvin said it wouldn't fit your big head because you're hardheaded but I don't believe that" Theodore said handing Britney a crown that said Queen Britney For A Day in glitter on it.

"Aww thanks Theo and look it fit's my head just fine it's Alvin's big headedness you need to worry about. I mean when was the last time you had a solo at a concert?" Britney asked putting the crown on her head.

"Hey yea when was the last time I had a solo? I mean Simon and I are not just background singers for you Alvin we have voices too".

"You most certainly do and I think I found my after breakfast entertainment. Talk yourself out of that Mr. Too Big For His Brothers".

"Alright guys let's load up and Britney you're not going to school today. If you want the mall I'll give you the mall with your sister's just as long as we get to chat one on one at least for five minutes today" Dave said jumping into the driver's seat to see Alvin glaring at Britney.

"Brit I'm sorry I told on everyone I just thought Dave would like to know what our plans were for the day. I mean he's our dad and as the dad shouldn't he know what's going on?" Eleanor asked glumly as Britney hugged her and Janette never being able to stay mad at them.

"It's fine Elle in fact you saved me a day of being in school so I should be thanking you. The four of us are hitting the mall and then Dave and I are going to talk whatever he wants to talk about" Britney said as Dave stopped at the school ushering the bickering boys out of the van.

"I'll be here to pick you three up after school where we'll talk about the consequences of your actions. I mean ditching Simon and Theodore you know better than that".

"Have fun fella's we sure will it being my B day and all. We'll see you at 3:00 right here waiting for us to pick you up".

Theodore handed Britney a card a smile on his face and she opened it to see it said Happy Birthday from the Seville family on it and she grinned rubbing Theodore's head.

"Of course I don't mean to tease you Theo or Simon. Alvin on the other hand deserves to get teased when he can get teased".

"Yea well you better have the time of your life because once Dave picks us up from school it's going to be testosterone all day every day".

"I think I can handle it Alvin. Hey girl's how about if we camp outside in tents tonight I mean it could be a blast" Britney said as Janette looked excited but Eleanor looked scared.

"Did I mention Smore's, Cola, Games, Makeovers, and Boy talk Elle. I know I had you at Smore's youngest sis".

"Are there any wolves in the backyard? I mean if there aren't then I'll camp out but I think there is because Alvin said there is" Eleanor said shivering due to the air conditioner and her fear but it was mostly her fear.

"There are no wolves in the backyard Elle it's not scientifically possible. I mean I know Simon said it was but it just isn't wolves live in mountains and dens not backyards" Janette said quoting an encyclopedia word for word.

"All right but on one condition Brit and Jan. We make the ooeyest gooeyest Smore's ever and we do little sleeping and more giggling and acting like sisters".

"See this is what I like to see three girl's becoming closer as sisters. Alvin you and the boys are also planning something tonight and it's not going to be scaring Eleanor or crashing the girl's camp out" Dave said as Alvin grumbled fine and stalked off to join the boys on the last day of school.

"Alright girl's off to the mall where we'll buy all the stuff you need tonight. And what you don't get at the mall we'll go to the supermarket and get the rest there".

Britney and the other girl's smiled seeing their Summer getting off to a great start.

Well that's it for now and as always R&R and if you want to be a character in the ff PM or reply and I'll work you in it can be any animal or person you want it to be so have fun making one for me to read and I don't own Mr. Know It All Kelly Clarkson does


End file.
